This application relates to the art of stacking and, more particularly, to stacking sheetlike articles of flexible material such as signatures from a printing press.
Signatures are commonly stacked on top of one another to form a stack in which the signatures are slightly inclined to the horizontal so that a rear face of the stack engages a guide surface. As the stack is lowered to a transfer position, the edges of the signatures at the rear face of the stack drag across the guide surface, and this tends to lift the signatures adjacent the trailing end of the stack and cause such signatures to lose their registration with the remainder of the signatures in the stack.
It would be desirable to have an arrangement for positively maintaining registration of all the signatures in a stack and preventing separation of the signatures from the stack adjacent its trailing end.